Plusminus hundert Jahre
by SoyTryphena
Summary: Severus Snape braucht einen Rat. Aber manchmal ist es besser, erst gar keine Fragen zu stellen. Ein Hauch von SLASH SS/RL. Autorisierte Übersetzung.


**Disclaimer:**

All my Harry Potter-stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Alle meine Harry Potter-Geschichten basieren auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichten erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Die Story gehört nicht mir sondern The Treacle Tart. Sie heißt im Original "Give or tage a century" (Story-ID 2249036). Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der FF von The Treacle Tart. Reviews (auf Englisch) könnt Ihr abgeben unter der Story-ID 2249036 oder (auf Deutsch) an mich. Ich leite sie dann übersetzt an The Treacle Tart weiter.

* * *

ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: Severus Snape braucht einen Rat. Aber manchmal ist es besser, erst gar keine Fragen zu stellen. Ein Hauch von SLASH SS/RL. Autorisierte Übersetzung.

* * *

**Plusminus hundert Jahre**  
von The Treacle Tart  
übersetzt von SoyTryphena

Severus Snape lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Schatten an, die von der flackernden Kerze auf die Wände seines Schlafzimmers geworfen wurden. Er hatte nicht oft den Luxus gehabt, sich einfach so zurückzulehnen und eine ruhige Nacht zu genießen. Das Schuljahr war vorüber; jetzt fand kein Unterricht statt. Der Krieg war vorüber; es gab keine Missionen und heimlichen Treffen mehr. Voldemort war tot - und er war frei. Die Welt lebte in Frieden… und er kam vor Langeweile fast um den Verstand.

_Das konnte es doch nicht schon gewesen sein,_ dachte er ärgerlich. Er war ein hoch dekorierter Kriegsheld und hatte schließlich doch den Orden des Merlin verliehen bekommen, der ihm viele Jahre zuvor nicht zugesprochen worden war. Sollte eine solche friedliche Welt nicht mehr zu bieten haben? Müsste er nicht glücklich sein?

Der Gedanke verschlug ihm die ungesprochene Sprache. _Glücklich?_ Daran hatte er eigentlich vorher noch nie gedacht. War er überhaupt dazu fähig … Glück zu empfinden? Bisher war er in seinem Leben viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, mit allen seinen Organen an ihrer angestammten Position zu überleben, als dass er einen Gedanken daran hätte verschwenden können, ob er wohl glücklich darüber sein würde, überhaupt zu überleben.

Seine Schulden waren jedoch mit Zins und Zinseszins beglichen worden. Es war an der Zeit, die Früchte seiner Arbeit zu ernten – das hatte er sich doch wohl verdient. Der erste Schritt bestand nun darin herauszufinden, was er wollte. Dafür würde er vielleicht etwas Hilfe benötigen.

Severus fand, der einzige Weg zum Glück bestehe darin, herauszufinden, was andere Menschen glücklich machte. Obwohl es ihn maßlos wurmte, diesen Weg überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen, hatte er offensichtlich keine andere Wahl. Er musste mit denjenigen sprechen, die mit ihrem Leben zufrieden schienen und ergründen, warum das so war.

Das erschien ihm logisch.

Sein erster Gang führte ihn zum heitersten Menschen, den er kannte – Albus Dumbledore.

„Severus", sagte der Schulleiter und zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu. „Schön, dass Sie aus dem Kerker herausgefunden haben."

„Ja", war alles, was er als Erwiderung zustande brachte. Er hatte überhaupt keine Vorstellung davon, wie er dieses Gespräch beginnen sollte. Nun, da er die Fragen tatsächlich stellen musste, erschien ihm der Weg entschieden weniger logisch.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Tee?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja", wiederholte er ganz automatisch und zuckte dann zusammen.

Mist! Er hasste es, mit dem Schulleiter Tee zu trinken. Es würde Süßigkeiten geben, Gebackenes und viel zu viel Sahne und Zucker in seinem Tee. Er würde noch in derselben Nacht ein starkes Magenmittel brauen müssen.

„Irgendetwas macht Ihnen Sorgen", bemerkte Dumbledore und achtete sorgfältig darauf, Severus nicht anzusehen.

„Ja, in der Tat." Seine Augen hefteten sich auf Dumbledores Hand und den gehäuften Teelöffel Zucker, der sich auf dem Weg in Severus' Teetasse befand. Je länger er das Gespräch hinauszögerte, desto wahrscheinlicher wurde eine akute Magenverstimmung. „Herr Direktor", gab er dem Drang nach, „sind Sie… was… Was macht Sie glücklich?"

Dumbledoress Lächeln wurde sanft. Er löffelte Zucker in die Tasse und rührte den Tee um. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass so etwas kommen würde."

„Sie haben gedacht, dass was kommen würde?"

„Diese Frage", antwortete Dumbledore amüsiert.

In Momenten wie diesem war Snape besonders dankbar für seine außerordentliche Selbstbeherrschung. Askaban war kein besonders anheimelnder Ort und er hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis nach einem ausgedehnten Aufenthalt dort. „Und was genau, wenn ich fragen darf, hat diese großartige Vorahnung inspiriert, da ich mich doch erst heute Abend mit dieser Frage beschäftigt habe?"

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore wissend, „bis zu Ihrem vierzigsten Geburtstag ist es nicht mehr lange hin, oder?"

„Ja, aber was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Es ist völlig normal, wissen Sie."

„Was ist normal?"

„Dieses Nachdenken über Ihr Leben. Viele Menschen tun das, wenn sie sich der Vierzig nähern."

Was zum--  
„Bald vierzig zu werden hat nichts mit meiner Frage zu tun", gab Severus zurück und spie die Worte beinahe aus. „Die Möglichkeit, dass ich noch hundert Jahre leben könnte – was mir bis vor Kurzem nicht einmal entfernt im Bereich des Möglichen zu liegen schien – dagegen schon."

„Severus, Sie sind noch ein junger Mann…"

„Das weiß ich."

„… und vor Ihnen liegen noch viele, viele Jahre."

„Richtig."

„Das Leben beginnt gerade erst."

„Genau."

„Gut. Ich bin froh, dass Sie vorbei geschaut haben."

Severus schaute sich im Raum um, um sicherzugehen, dass der Schulleiter nicht mit jemand anders sprach. „Entschuldigen Sie, wie bitte?"

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie es verstanden haben."

„Was habe ich verstanden?"

„Dass noch viele, viele wunderbare Jahre vor Ihnen liegen."

„Das weiß ich."

„Wunderbar!"

„Entschuldigung, habe ich irgend etwas verpasst?"

„Nein, mein Junge, Sie haben gar nichts verpasst."

„Dann nehme ich an, dieses Gespräch ist beendet."

„Zitronentörtchen?"

_Nun ja_, dachte Severus verzweifelt, als er in das ekelhaft süße Törtchen biss, das war also seine erste _Antwort_. Es war ganz offensichtlich, wie Dumbledore glücklich sein konnte. Er war geisteskrank.

Zu seinen Magenkrämpfen gesellten sich nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore nun auch noch Kopfschmerzen. Severus war zu ungeduldig, um sich sein Magentonikum selbst zu brauen, und ging daher widerwillig zu Madam Pomfrey, um sich von ihr mit dem Mittel versorgen zu lassen.

„Sie sehen furchtbar aus", sagte sie finster und starrte ihn an.

Madam Pomfreys Art Kranken gegenüber brachte in Severus oftmals Sehnsucht nach der sanften Hand des dunklen Lords hervor. „Ist das Ihre medizinisches Einschätzung?" erwiderte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Seien Sie kein Klugscheißer, Severus. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Sie sich sinnlos betrunken haben."

„Ich habe mit dem Direktor Tee getrunken – Sie wissen schon: diese kranke Version von Tee, die er immer zu sich nimmt."

Bei dieser Offenbarung schnellte ihr Kopf in die Höhe und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Sie haben mit dem Direktor Tee getrunken? Freiwillig? Was ist los? Sind Sie todkrank?"

Severus schnaubte. „Madam, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich, wäre ich todkrank, die mir verbleibende Zeit sicher nicht damit verbringen würde, dieses abscheuliche Gebräu zu trinken."

„Warum waren Sie dann dort?"

„Ich musste eine Frage mit ihm klären", gab er zu.

Madam Pomfrey sah ihn durchdringend an. „Und? Haben Sie eine Antwort bekommen?"

„Ich habe eine Antwort bekommen, aber nicht auf die Frage, die ich gestellt habe."

„Wie bitte?"

Severus war verärgert. Dies würde demütigend sein, aber vielleicht hatte sie dort eine Antwort, wo der alte Tattergreis so famos versagt hatte. „Ich habe ihn nach dem Glück gefragt… was ihn glücklich macht, und er redete die ganze Zeit davon, dass ich bald vierzig werde."

In ihren Augen leuchtete Verständnis auf. „Oh, Sie werden vierzig. Das erklärt natürlich einiges."

„Erklärt was?"

„Dass Sie so aufgebracht sind!"

„Ich bin nicht aufgebracht. Ich wollte…"

„Severus, ärgern Sie sich nicht darüber. Vierzig zu werden, ist keine große Sache."

„Das weiß ich."

„Viele, viele wunderbare Jahre liegen noch vor Ihnen…"

„Genau darum geht es…"

„Sie wissen, was Sie brauchen."

Sein Auge begann, nervös zu zucken. „Eine höhere Dosis Tonikum?" fragte er.

„Sie brauchen einen neuen Look."

„Wie bitte?"

„Die meisten Leute machen das – sie lassen sich generalüberholen. Sie lassen sich einen neuen Haarschnitt verpassen und eine Tönung gegen die grauen Haare…"

„Ich habe keine grauen Haare."

„Natürlich nicht, mein Lieber, natürlich nicht. Sie könnten sich neu einkleiden, vielleicht etwas Farbenfrohes – eine hübsche Jacke und Stiefel aus Drachenleder, oder sogar eine Drachenlederhose. Die würde wirklich toll aussehen."

„Meinen Sie das ernst?"

„Vielleicht sollten Sie auch etwas Sonne tanken. Sie sind ziemlich blass."

„Sonst noch etwas?"

„Ihre Nase."

„Natürlich."

„Ein neuer Look wird Ihre innere Einstellung ändern. Sie werden sehen."

„Ja, vielen Dank. Ich ziehe einfach los und ändere mein Erscheinungsbild, bis ich aussehe, wie eine völlig andere Person."

„Tun Sie das und denken Sie daran, dass die besten Jahre noch vor Ihnen liegen."

„Severus. Ich hätte gern mit Ihnen gesprochen."

Severus seufzte, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm wollte. Ihr Tonfall ließ jedoch darauf schließen, dass sie ihm einen Vortrag halten würde. Er kapitulierte. Wie konnte es nach einem Gespräch mit einem senilen alten Mann und einer verblödeten Medi-Hexe noch schlimmer kommen? „Ja, Minerva?"

„Das geht so nicht, Severus", tadelte sie ihn, als sie in ihr überfülltes Büro traten.

„Was geht so nicht?" fragte er und massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger bereits die Schläfe, um die Kopfschmerzen abzuwehren, die ganz sicher bald einsetzen würden.

„Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich um den Verstand trinken, nur weil Sie bald vierzig werden."

„Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie, gute Frau?" blaffte er sie an.

„Wir werden alle älter, Severus. Das ist Teil des natürlichen Laufs der Dinge."

„Das weiß ich."

„Vor Ihnen liegen noch viele, viele Jahre."

„Daran werde ich derzeit ständig erinnert."

„Madam Pomfrey nach einem Alkoholexzess aufzusuchen, also wirklich. Der Alterungsprozess wird nicht dadurch aufgehalten, dass Sie sich wie ein Kind benehmen. Wirklich Severus, das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen gedacht."

„Hab' gehört, Sie haben ein Problem mit dem Älterwerden."

Er sah von seiner Lektüre auf und sah Madam Hooch am Eingang der Tür stehen. „Und ich nehme an, Sie sind hier, um mir gute Ratschläge zu geben", stellte er fest.

„Frauen", sagte sie mit Bestimmtheit.

„Frauen?" Severus blinzelte verständnislos.

„Junge Frauen", bestätigte sie. „Junge Frauen in zu enger Kleidung. Das lässt alle Männer vergessen, dass sie halb tot sind."

„Junge Frauen, sagen Sie?"

„Mit großen Brüsten und langen Beinen."

„Und wenn ich Männer vorziehe?" fragte er.

„Auch gut." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Männer mit großen Brüsten und langen Beinen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist. Es liegt nicht an mir, Sie deswegen zu verurteilen."

„Natürlich. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Eigentlich nicht."

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie so gnädig waren, das Ganze so kurz zu halten."

Severus Snape weigerte sich zuzugeben, dass er sich versteckte. Er genoss etwas wohlverdiente Einsamkeit. Er arbeitete lange vernachlässigte persönliche Aufgaben auf. Er trat in Kontakt mit seinem inneren Tränkemeister. Und diese Ziele konnten am besten erreicht werden, indem man sich im Bett zusammenrollte, die Decke über den Kopf zog und mit einem Plüsch-Niffler kuschelte.

Irgendwie hatte sich Snapes _Zustand_ herumgesprochen. Er wurde mitleidig angesehen, er bekam Ratschläge angeboten oder man schickte ihm Beileidsschreiben zusammen mit einer Tafel dunkler Schokolade. Hagrid versuchte einmal, ihn zu überzeugen, dass alles, was er brauchte, um sein in Trümmern liegendes Leben etwas abenteuerlicher zu gestalten, darin bestand, auf einem Hippogreif zu reiten, sich mit einem knallrümpfigen Kröter zu duellieren oder mit der Riesenkrake im See schwimmen zu gehen. Peeves, der Poltergeist, begann, Snape zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden zu verfolgen und blies dabei Trauermärsche auf einer Trompete. Filch brach in Tränen aus und schluchzte: „Aber er war doch noch ein Kind."

Er fing an, die Mahlzeiten in seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten einzunehmen, nachdem Nymphadora Tonks gesagt hatte: „Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie sich eigentlich aufregen. Sie sehen doch großartig aus. Wie alt werden Sie? Zweiundfünfzig? Dreiundfünfzig?"Er fragte sich gerade, ob man sich wohl in Schokolade ertränken könne und ob das wohl eine furchtbare Todesart sei, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Severus", rief eine Stimme, „Severus, ich bin's, Remus Lupin."

„Wenn Sie hier sind, Lupin, um mir zu sagen, dass ich noch viele, viele wunderbare Jahre vor mir habe, werde ich Sie auf der Stelle einäschern", knurrte er.

Lupin lachte. „Ich verspreche, dass ich das nicht tue. Ich bringe nur eine Flasche Cognac vorbei."

„Cognac?" Vielleicht würde es ja doch noch ein netter Abend werden.

„Ja. Sie sind doch alt genug, um Alkohol zu trinken, oder?"

Severus öffnete die Tür, war darüber aber nicht ganz glücklich. „Sie haben Glück, dass ich dringend einen Drink brauche, Wolf. Wenn ich mich jetzt ordentlich abschieße, ist das vielleicht das Einzige, was mir ein besseres Gefühl vermittelt, als Sie in ein Wer-Huhn zu verwandeln. Bevor Sie reinkommen, muss ich mich aber erkundigen – denn es wäre ja völlig uncharakteristisch für mich, Sie in meine Räumlichkeiten zu lassen, ohne kurz angebunden und rüpelhaft zu fragen – Warum sind Sie hier?"

Lupin lächelte warm, als er eintrat. „Ich bin letzten Monat vierzig geworden. Ich weiß also, was man vermutlich mit Ihnen gemacht hat. Ich dachte, das könnte helfen."

„Man hat das mit Ihnen auch gemacht? Und ich dachte schon, sie hätten sich die erniedrigendsten Bosheiten für mich aufgespart."

Lupin begann, zwei große Kelche mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit zu füllen. „Manche haben es bei Ihnen vielleicht mehr genossen als andere, aber ich fürchte, wir machen das alle durch, wenn wir uns diesem speziellen Datum nähern. Mir wurde von einem Freund, der es gut mit mir meinte, gesagt, ich sollte mir den neuesten Rennbesen kaufen – so ein rotes, glänzendes, superschnelles Ding. Jemand anders machte den Vorschlag, ich sollte mich auf eine einsame Insel zurückziehen, mein Haar wachsen lassen und den Strand unsicher machen, was auch immer das heißen sollte. Und noch jemand anders sagte mir, ich sollte mir eine Frau suchen und einen Wurf Junge groß ziehen." Er lächelte Severus süffisant an. „Ich dachte, der würde Ihnen gefallen."

Snape konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich wusste, das würde sie aufmuntern", bemerkte Lupin, woraufhin Snape ihn anblaffte.

„Bei allen grünen Dingen unter der Sonne – ich bin nicht depressiv. Warum denken alle, dass ich mich elend fühle, nur weil ich vierzig werde?"

„Das müssen Sie verstehen, Severus. Wir haben uns seit hunderten von Jahren mit Muggeln vermischt. Ihre Lebenserwartung ist viel kürzer als die unsrige. Wenn Muggel ihr Leben mit vierzig nicht so im Griff haben, wie sie es gern hätten, bricht für sie eine Welt zusammen. Das ist eine wirklich schwierige Zeit in ihrem Leben. Sie betiteln sie als Krise, um Himmels Willen."

„Krise? Klingt katastrophal."

„Es ist brutal. Tatsache ist, dass niemand gern älter wird. Es bedeutet, dass die Zeit an uns vorbei geht, und wenn wir dann nicht in einer Situation sind, mit der wir zufrieden sind, befürchten wir, dass wir vielleicht niemals glücklich sein werden."

Snape schnaubte und leerte seinen Kelch. „So hat das alles ja überhaupt erst angefangen."

„Was angefangen?"

Snape dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich brauche noch einen Kelch, bevor ich diese Frage beantworte."

„Verständlich." Lupin schenkte ihm nochmals eine anständige Menge Cognac ein.

Nach einem langen Zug antwortete Snape. „Mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich – zu meiner eigenen Überraschung – diesen Krieg überlebt habe und ich habe angefangen, mich zu fragen, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen möchte. Wie ich glücklich werden würde. Ich hatte darüber noch niemals wirklich nachgedacht. Ich hatte nie die Zeit, mich mit dieser für mich sinnlosen Frage auseinanderzusetzen. Mir war immer klar, dass ich durch die Hand der einen oder anderen Seite einen furchtbaren Tod sterben würde, und das wäre dann das Ende gewesen. Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich eher früher als später ins Gras beißen würde, dass ich schon mit achtzehn mein Testament gemacht habe."

„Und nun ist der Krieg vorbei und Sie fragen sich, was Sie mit den nächsten hundert Jahren anfangen."

„Korrekt. Plötzlich habe ich alle Zeit der Welt. Ich kann mein Leben genießen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie. Ich würde allerdings ungern Zeit damit verschwenden, ziellos nach etwas zu suchen, was ich vielleicht nie finden werde. Also dachte ich, ich frage andere, was für sie das Glück in ihrem Leben ist. Ich hoffte, das würde mich dem Ganzen auf die Spur bringen. Aber es war leider zwecklos, wie ich schmerzlich feststellen musste."

„Aber Severus, das ist doch genau der Punkt! Niemand kann Ihnen die Antwort auf Ihre Frage geben", sagte Lupin. „Nicht das Ziel ist der Schlüssel zu einem glücklichen Leben sondern der Weg dort hin. Wenn wir alle mit vierzig wüssten, was Glück in unserem Leben bedeutet, worauf könnten wir uns dann für den Rest unseres Lebens noch freuen?"

Severus starrte ihn verblüfft an. Das war die erste intelligente Aussage, die er seit Tagen gehört hatte. Er fragte sich kurz, wie stark der Cognac wohl sein mochte und ob er noch immer an den Nachwirkungen von krankhaft süßem Tee und Zitronentörtchen litt.

Lupin nutzte das ungewöhnliche Schweigen des Tränkemeisters und redete weiter. „Tatsächlich würde etwas, das mich, Albus oder Minerva glücklich macht, Sie wahrscheinlich zu Tode langweilen. Sie müssen darüber nachdenken, was es für Sie, in Ihrem Leben sein könnte und was nicht. Vielleicht probieren Sie neue Dinge aus, vielleicht tun Sie aber auch nur dieselben Dinge auf eine etwas andere Art und Weise." Es ist nicht damit getan, schicke Klamotten zu tragen oder einen Rennbesen zu fliegen, so simpel ist es nicht. Aber es bedeutet auch nicht, dass Sie Ihr Leben völlig umkrempeln müssen. Ich glaube, es bedeutet einfach, dass man keine Angst davor haben sollte, sein Leben zu leben. Die Dauer der Zeit, die wir in dieser Welt verbringen, ist nicht so wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist das Wie."

Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nichts von dem, was Lupin gesagt hatte, rüttelte an den Grundfesten seines Weltbildes. Es war der gesunde Menschenverstand, der hier sprach. Aber niemand war in der Lage gewesen, es so deutlich auszudrücken. Niemand hatte etwas so Vernünftiges, etwas so Tröstliches gesagt. Snape war beinahe beeindruckt. „An dem, was Sie sagen, ist was dran, Lupin."

„Oh, ein Lob, Severus? Da werde ich doch tatsächlich rot", sagte Lupin grinsend und leerte seinen Kelch.

Snape ließ den Inhalt seines Kelches kreisen, bevor er den Rest in einem Zug herunterstürzte. „Warum denken bloß alle, das Geheimnis der Jugend sei, sich wie ein hormonell gestörter Heranwachsender zu benehmen? Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass diese Zeit so bemerkenswert gewesen wäre. Ich erinnere mich an Verlegenheit, Unsicherheit, Peinlichkeiten und eine irrationale Angst vor Neuem und Anderem. Mir gefällt es ganz gut, mehr darüber zu wissen, wie die Welt eigentlich funktioniert. Mit gefällt es, ein erfahrener Erwachsener mit einem gewissen Bildungsgrad zu sein. Was ist daran nicht in Ordnung?"

„Überhaupt nichts. Es ist nur so, dass manche Leute die Zeit vermissen, als sie noch Träume oder Hoffnungen hatten und so vieles, was _sein könnte_, noch vor ihnen lag."

„Warum muss das denn mit vierzig zu Ende sein?"

„Muss es ja gar nicht."

„Es könnte mit vierzig anfangen, oder nicht?"

„Ja. Ja, das könnte es." Lupin schenkte Severus und sich selbst noch einmal Cognac nach, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Ihr Weg zum Glück gar nicht so steil und schwierig ist, wie Sie vielleicht denken. Ich glaube, dass Sie sehr gern unterrichten, viel lieber als Sie nach außen hin zeigen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie Zaubertränke jemals aufgeben würden, egal wie oft Sie sich um den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bewerben. Ich glaube, dass Sie in Hogwarts Rückhalt finden – und ein Zuhause. Das ist etwas, das ich nur zu gut verstehe. Ich glaube auch, dass Sie mich bei weitem nicht so sehr hassen, wie Sie mir weismachen wollen."

„Und ich glaube, Sie haben zuviel getrunken."

Lupin lächelte nur. „Ich glaube, das wäre wohl möglich", sagte er, als er seinen Kelch erneut leerte. Nach einem Augenblick stand er langsam auf und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. „Nun, Severus, ich hoffe, Sie haben unser kleines Gespräch genauso sehr genossen wie ich."

Ja, das hatte er. Er hatte es wirklich genossen und dachte, dass er das wohl auch sagen müsse, fand jedoch nicht die Worte. Severus schob es auf den Alkohol, den er konsumiert hatte, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das wirklich der einzige Grund war. Er dachte auch daran aufzustehen, um seinen Gast zur Tür zu begleiten, überlegte es sich aber schnell anders, als er merkte, dass er kein Gefühl in den Beinen hatte. „Ich nehme an, Sie finden selbst hinaus", sagte er lallend.

„Ja. Es könnte allerdings einen Moment dauern. Gute Nacht, Severus."

Severus sah ihm nach. Ein Teil von ihm dachte, es sei keine gute Idee, Lupin gehen zu lassen. Konnte der Werwolf nicht noch etwas länger bleiben? Er fand, sie hatten das Gespräch eigentlich noch nicht beendet, aber die betäubende Mischung aus Müdigkeit, einer fast obszönen Menge Alkohol und der Bedeutung von Lupins Worten wog zu schwer auf ihm.

Das letzte, was er dachte, bevor er in glückselige Schwärze davonglitt, war: _Lupin ist eigentlich gar kein so schlechter Kerl, was?_

Severus Snape mochte eigentlich keine Geburtstage. Er bekam immer Bücher oder kratzende Roben geschenkt. Er war immer gezwungen worden zu lächeln, wenn Tante Agrappina einen Kuss für den Tand verlangte, den sie ihm schenkte, oder wenn sein garstiger Cousin Ephesus ihm in Nachahmung eines Muggelrituals, von dem er gehört hatte, wiederholt auf den Arm boxte.

Als er älter wurde, wurde er zwangsverpflichtet, an Dumbledores scheußlichen Überraschungspartys teilzunehmen, die eigentlich für niemanden eine Überraschung waren. Er bekam immer noch Bücher und kratzende Roben geschenkt. Ephesus' hinterhältige Boxschläge wurden durch Hagrids bärenartige Umarmungen ersetzt, und statt der von Tante Agrappina erpressten Küsse versuchte nun Sybil Trelawney, Snape in ihre Gemächer zu locken, um sich seine Kristallkugeln einmal genauer anzusehen.

Zum ersten Mal freute sich Severus geradezu auf seinen Geburtstag. Vierzig zu werden, war für ihn so etwas wie ein Initiationsritus – etwas, das er sich verdient hatte. Trotz vielfältiger Versuche der dunklen Seite, ihn zu beseitigen, hatte er überlebt und konnte sich nun auf ein langes Leben freuen. Einige neue Projekte standen an. Er hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen, sich mit einem Fachmann für Zaubertränke aus Bern zu treffen, um die jüngsten Entwicklungen auf dem Gebiet der Vielsafttrank-Forschung zu diskutieren und eine mögliche Zusammenarbeit an einer verbesserten Version des Traumlos-Tranks zu besprechen. Er hatte den Unterrichtsplan im Fach Zaubertränke aktualisiert und mehr selbständige Forschungsarbeiten für die Schüler aufgenommen.

Er hatte es geschafft, dem Direktor vorzugaukeln, er sei wegen seines bevorstehenden vierzigsten Geburtstages noch immer sehr niedergeschlagen, und bat darum, dass die Kollegen diesem grausamen Anlass nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Dumbledore nickte nur wissend, drängte Severus zwei Zitronentörtchen und ein Eclair auf und riet ihm, auf eine einsame Insel zu reisen, ein bisschen Sonne zu tanken und sich einen netten Hippogreif fürs Leben zu suchen.

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang kam er in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück und fand dort einen kleinen Stapel an Geschenken vor. Neben den üblichen Büchern, von denen einige überraschend interessant zu sein schienen, fand Severus in einem Paket einige seltene und teuere Brauzutaten, die ihm Draco, sein neuer Lehrling, geschenkt hatte, in einem anderen einen selbst gestrickten Pullover von den Weasleys mitsamt einer Einladung zum Abendessen (er würde die Einladung selbstverständlich _leider _verlegen, aber er hatte schon immer so einen Pullover haben wollen) und schließlich eine ziemlich große Flasche Cognac.

Es war die Cognacflasche, die ihn ganz besonders faszinierte, ebenso wie die beigelegte Karte, auf der stand: „Niemand sollte an seinem Geburtstag allein trinken. Ich komme um sieben Uhr vorbei."

Was wäre ein Initiationsritus ohne ein paar Komplikationen, und was könnte komplizierter sein als sein Verhältnis zu Remus Lupin? Er hatte in letzter Zeit immer häufiger an den Werwolf gedacht und die jüngsten Gedanken hatten ihn erröten lassen wie einen Hufflepuff. War er zu alt zu fühlen, was er fühlte? Vermutlich. Aber es war schön zu wissen, dass er die nächsten hundert Jahre Zeit haben würde, das herauszufinden.

_Finis_


End file.
